Getting Back On Track
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: Sequel to Blood Behind The Tears. "It sucks when you know that you need to let go, but you can't, because you're still waiting for the impossible to happen." - Inuyasha After Kagome loses her memory, Inuyasha knows there is only time to fill, time to heal and maybe time to remember. But when one remembers, the other might forget.


**Amnesia**

_"What do you mean she may not remember me?" he yelled at the doctor outside of the hospital room._

_The doctor motioned for him to quiet down. "Sir. Please lower your voice, there are other patients."_

_His arms were crossed and a small vein in his forehead started to grow and pulse with anger. "Lower my voice? You want me to lower my voice?" he lunged forward and grabbed the doctor by his scrubs, lifting him up in to the air. Charts fell to the ground and made a loud thud. Sango and Miroku came barrelling out of the room to see what was going on, only to witness the doctor almost flying._

_"IS THIS BETTER FOR YOU DOCTOR?" he screamed a mere inch away from the doctor's face._

_Sango came over to them, grabbing his arm. "Inuyasha, put him down."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, looking in to the doctor's eye, narrowing his own. "Not until he tells me what is going on with Kagome."_

_The doctor threw his hands up in surrender. "I will go over her chart with you.. just please," he whispered: "..put me down."_

_Inuyasha looked around him; nurses and other doctors had all stopped what they were currently doing to watch what was going on. As he swallowed his anger, he slowly lowered the doctor back on to his feet. He then scooped up all of his charts and papers that were scattered around the floor. As he passed the papers to him, the doctor pointed to his office just a few rooms away. "We can all talk in there."_

_The doctor walked away as Sango and Miroku followed him. Inuyasha took a step and looked back in to Kagome's room, where she was sleeping, oblivious to the whole confrontation. Inuyasha sighed to himself and made his way to the office. __The doctor was seated behind the desk as Sango and Miroku took the available seats, Inuyasha stood behind them against the wall._

_The doctor reorganized his charts until he found Kagome's, pulling it out and going over it once more before going further. He closed the chart over, pushed it to the side and leaned back in his chair, staring at them. "Her condition is a miracle." He stated. "Do you know that?" and they went blank, the color drained from their faces and words could not be formed from their mouth._

_"The way the bullet was angled in to Kagome's brain made it completely miss any major blood vessel or part for every day functioning." he started off._

_"Feh." Inuyasha snickered. "Except she can't remember that we're dating." he looked up at the doctor and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah doc, nothing 'major'."_

_"May I continue?" the doctor asked so as not to be interrupted again._

_Sango nodded to him and leaned forward for a brief moment. "I do apologize in advance for him." and then she sat back in to her seat._

_"Now then, where was I," he tried to regain his spot. "Ah yes. Even though there was not any major damage done to her brain, there was some swelling. That swelling on some parts of the brain does contribute to memory loss. How permanent, we are not sure of."_

_"Hold on," Inuyasha stopped the doctor as he pulled himself off the wall and walked closer to them. "You're saying that she may never remember that we are engaged at all?"_

_The doctor shrugged. "She may be just having some memory loss due to the trauma or it may become more permanent, and she may only get bits and pieces of her memory back, it's really a matter of waiting and having patience. Now, I understand that may be difficult considering the circumstances but-"_

_"Difficult?" Inuyasha copied him as he threw his head back and chuckled. "The last thing my fiancé remembers of me is that we are no longer friends, and you call that difficult?" Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not difficult, it's devastating."_

_"I understand that this is tough-"_

_"Tough?" once again, Inuyasha's temper took over and he interrupted. "Try the most unpleasant, heartbreaking thing that could of happened."_

_The doctor nodded his head at him. "I apologize, but at this point, like I said, it's just a matter of waiting now."_

_"Well," Sango began trying to get in to the conversation. "are there tests or scans that you could run that would let us know if she would remember?" she looked at Inuyasha who looked worried about the whole thing. "I mean when. When she will remember." she corrected herself._

_"Unfortunately, no." the doctor sighed. "Brains are unpredictable. We can study them for the answers forever but it all comes down to time. She may remember everything in a few days or weeks. It all depends."_

_"But she will remember.." Inuyasha edged him on. All he wanted was for him to say that she would eventually remember him, just for him to have a small ounce of hope._

_The doctor shrugged his shoulders and stared at Inuyasha. He could see how much this was killing him to not know. To not have a firm reasoning or explanation to this. "I believe she will gain her memory back, when I am not sure of."_

_"She's going to remember!" Inuyasha screamed out, he hugged both Miroku and Sango. He reached his hand over the doctor's desk to shake hands. "Thank you, sorry about before." he laughed as he ran out of the office back to Kagome's room._

_As Sango and Miroku got up to leave, Sango questioned the doctor. "She will remember, right?"_

_The doctor paused for a moment before he replied. He stood up and reached out his hand to shake hers. After she took it, her and Miroku made their way to the door as the doctor called out after them. "For his sake, I hope so."_

* * *

"It's been five weeks." he clarified to the nurse who was checking over Kagome's charts before she was discharged.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

Inuyasha walked over to her, pointing to the papers. "You said she's been here four weeks, but she's been here five." he said moving his eyes from the papers over to Kagome, as she gave a quick smile. "Thirty-six days exactly, but who is counting."

The nurse nodded to him. "Well, you're right." she told him as she fixed her mistakes on Kagome's chart. "It seems I have been proved wrong." she looked over at Kagome, who was collecting all of her things around the room to bring home. "Keep your hands on this one, they don't come around often." the nurse giggled as she walked to the door.

"We're not dating." Kagome stated. The nurse looked shocked to hear that, and Inuyasha hung his head low as Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know why he is still around, we're not even friends." and the nurse nodded and ducked out of the door followed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't bare to hear that again. Since the accident, Kagome had made it her daily mission to make sure she reminded him of that every chance she was given. And every time after she had said that, he would come back with an "I love you" or tell her about that the wedding they were going to have but she did not believe it, any of it. He even tried to get the others to convince her, but nothing helped. Not even seeing Inuyasha every day, having her friends and family bring him up by telling stories about him never leaving the hospital since she's been there, or trying to recall the day when the accident happened; nothing. It seemed as though she had remembered everything up until the point where they had gotten back together. As if the moments after that had been cleared from her mind for good, nothing about the accident, the proposal jogged her memory at all.

Not even time made her remember. And that's what worried Inuyasha the most.

Time was starting to become Inuyasha's enemy. For every day that went on that she didn't remember him, was another day with her he would never get back.

He seen Kagome's doctor doing rounds with a few other patients, discharging and checking up on them. Inuyasha walked over to him at the administration desk, tapping him on the shoulder, as he turned around, he seen Inuyasha staring at him. "How are you, Inuyasha?"

"_How am I_?" he relayed the question back to the doctor, trying to see if it sounded as stupid as it did or if it was just him. "Funny you should ask that, doc'."

The doctor grinned, flipping through his charts until he got to the one that he knew Inuyasha was there to talk to him about. "Yes, I see that Kagome is all set to return home today, it's a very good day."

Inuyasha just shrugged that comment off. "If in by good you mean the same, then yes, very good day indeed."

The doctor picked up his clipboard as he tried to reach for him. "Inuyasha-"

"No, don't try to act like you care," Inuyasha warned him as he slammed his hand down on to the clipboard, smashing it against the counter. "You told me, she was going to remember, you said it may take days or it may take weeks."

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "It does take some time."

"Five weeks. How much more time could she need?" Inuyasha felt helpless, as if he couldn't do anything but seat back, and wait and hope that it would fix itself. "Is it me? Am I doing something wrong, saying the wrong thing? Just tell me what I have to do to get her to remember."

"You are doing everything that you should be," the doctor removed Inuyasha's hand off of his clipboard and brought an arm around him as they began to walk. "You are reminding her every single day that you are still here for her, and when it all comes back to her, she will remember that when it all seemed hopeless, you still stayed by her side, through it all. And she will love you even more for that, trust me. Take her home."

They stopped in front of Kagome's room as she made her way out of the doorway with her bag around her shoulder.

"Let me get that for you," Inuyasha said as he lifted her bag off of her and placed it on his own shoulder. She smiled and nodded gently at him.

"You have a checkup in four weeks Kagome, don't be doing too much to over exhaust yourself until then. You should still be resting and focusing on getting your memory back, alright?" the doctor gave her a prescription in case she had any additional pain until her appointment.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around the doctor. "Thank you, I'll see you in four weeks." she let go and walked passed the doctor over to the admin desk to sign her release papers.

Inuyasha began to follow her when the doctor grabbed him by the shoulder. "I hope I'll see you in four weeks, too." he whispered to Inuyasha before shaking his hand. "Good luck, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed. "Thanks doc', I'm going to need it." he shouted as he walked over to Kagome.

"All ready to go?" he asked her as she finished signing the last of her papers.

She nodded to him as they made their way to the elevator. "You know, you don't have to do this." she told him, as they pressed the button and stood waiting.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

Kagome shrugged, watching the numbers on the top of the elevator shift from being lit to unlit. "_This_. I know I don't remember so if it is all true and if we are engaged then it must be really hard for you."

The elevator buzzed and the doors opened for them, Inuyasha gestured to Kagome to go first. As they got in to the elevator, he pressed the ground button. "No, it's fine. The doctor said it does take time for your memory to come back fully. You will remember us," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her, she was blushing. "But until then, going off past memories is completely fine I assume, since they are the only ones you have. If that makes you feel more comfortable."

Kagome smiled at him, feeling a sense of relief come over her. "I'm really glad you said that, Inuyasha. Now, I can go on my date with Bankotsu tonight and not feel bad about it." The elevator doors closed as they started their descend to the ground floor. And the lower they went, the deeper Inuyasha's heart sunk.


End file.
